Tranquil Valley
by SuzuriHeinze
Summary: Moon Charm and her teacher, Spellspinner, encounter a strange figure on their way to her birthday party and life is forever changed. Take a journey with Moon Charm to find the Essences of Tranquility to bring peace to the strange little place called Tranquil Valley. (A reboot of a fanfic of the same name - but with a different twist.)


_Tranquil Valley_

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic inspired story

Rating: K

Warnings: Not that I can think of, except maybe some slight older male x younger female implied romance. There is to be no sex or cursing within this story. It's a story set in the pony universe, after all!

**FIC START!**

With their lessons done for the day, Moon Charm walked out of the library just as happy as any filly could be on her birthday. She started to skip along the path back to the barn she called home until she realized that she had left her teacher behind.

"Teacher," she said loudly. "We're going to be late. Grandpa Tinker said he had a gift to give me when we come home."

Spellspinner came out with a soft smile on his face. "It's going to be there. It's not like Tinker would give your gift to any other birthday filly."

"It's Astral's birthday, too..."

Spellspinner shook his head. "I doubt he'll give your gift to your sister."

Moon Charm still wanted to head there as quickly as possible.

"Didn't we have a meditation lesson earlier? All about learning not to rush to the future, but to keep focused on the present?" Spellspinner asked, making her slow down her pace. "What use is having that as the focus of our meditation if you do not keep to it?"

"I've walked this path a thousand times. Why focus on the now, when I've been here so much, teacher?"

Spellspinner answered, "My filly, every time you travel, even if it the same worn path you have seen a thousand times... something is different."

Moon Charm tried to observe the path. She looked at the bushes. She looked at the stones in the path. She gazed up at the trees. No, it all felt the same. She felt hopeless. She'd never have the level of tranquility her teacher had, no matter how many lessons she had.

Soon the wind picked up speed, almost knocking Moon Charm onto her flank.

"Teacher? Would that be what's different?" She pointed her hoof up at the sky, pointing out how dark the skies had become.

Spellspinner pulled the filly back behind him, feeling the back of his turban swish back and forth in the harsh wind. "Don't move," he said. "Stay behind me."

"Dark skies happen sometimes, teacher. Like when we have a thunderstorm. I bet today, we just have to make up for the whole last week when the weather team didn't-"

"The skies are darker than that," Spellspinner said quietly. "What's more is there is an eye to the storm. A thunderstorm does not have a center. These clouds are artificial."

Suddenly, a flash of light zoomed overhead stopping right behind Spellspinner. Moon Charm jumped onto the back of her teacher, trying to hide from whatever-it-was.

"What in Equestria are one of you doing here?" a mysterious voice asked from the light. "Quite a ways from home, aren't you?"

"I see no reason to give you any answer," Spellspinner declared loudly. "What cause do you have to stir up fear in our village, hiding who you are behind some chaotic magic."

The light faded away, and soon a creature with a long, snake-like body slithered on the ground before standing on a pair of short, misshapen legs. It had a head sort of like a pony, but huge-mismatched horns. Its claws were also mismatched. Once the light was gone completely, the snake-like being approached Spellspinner, haughty and judgmental. "I am also far away from home, as you can see," it said, showing off how irregular he was in comparison to all of the ponyfolk of the village.

"I never imagined I would encounter of one your kind here in Equestria," Spellspinner said, not trying to sound offensive. "Why have you come to Tranquil Valley? I am sure you are causing many ponies to panic. I have seen your kind in the vast Arabian deserts in my youth, but never somewhere so populated." He looked back just for a moment to see Moon Charm's expression. Her eyes were locked right onto the creature in front of her, frozen with fear.

"Is that a filly on your back?" the snake-like creature asked, reaching over with one of his long claws. He touched her nose just gently. "What a cute one! She's too adorable for words."

"Don't come near me, you quilt-snake!" Moon Charm shouted, pulling away and trying to hide within her teacher's hanging saddle-cloth.

"Quilt-snake?" he asked. "I've been called many things in my day. Pray tell me how you've developed this title for me. I'm so curious."

"Leave the young one alone, or you will have me to answer to," Spellspinner said, his expression promising, not threatening, the strange creature. "Answer my question."

"Are you the village mayor?"

"No."

"Then I have no idea what you could do to me. Let me explain. I am Silver Serpent, Prince of the Draconiquis. I originally came to the Tranquil Valley to speak with the Prince, but he seems to not be at the Castle of Abundance to the North. Do you know where he is?" the creature said bluntly.

Spellspinner sighed. "Our Sire, Palium Regale, passed away."

"Then if I seek the authority of the land, to whom shall I speak?"

The Saddle Arabian native wasn't sure exactly how to answer that inquiry. Something about it gave him a terrible, aching sensation that Silver Serpent was looking for more than just a meeting with the Abundant Royal Family. "Truth is, that is one reason we've been in such a problematic state the last three years. Once the Prince died, his daughter tried to assume the throne in his place, but the throne itself rejected her. We have been looked after by Celestria of Canterlot from time to time, but she has her own country to look after," Spellspinner finally said. "So if you want to speak to the authority figure, you are simply out of luck."

Silver Serpent couldn't believe what he just heard. There was no authority in Tranquil Valley? The only thing that came to his mind was 'if there is no authority, then I will be authority!' He frowned outwardly, but said nothing more. Instead, he went back up into the sky and flew off, taking his dark clouds with him.

"Yes, I would venture to say that was something different, my student. Are you all right, Moon Charm?" Spellspinner asked gently.

"What exactly was he?!"

"As he said, he was a Draconiquis... And a fairly high ranking one at that." Spellspinner didn't want to frighten his young student, so he decided that it was high time to get her home. He started to trot along faster than he had been earlier. "We've had our different experience on our walk this evening. Let's get you home."

"I wonder what a Draconiquis wanted to speak to the Prince about?"

Spellspinner knew Moon Charm was a very clever filly, which was why he was the first to suggest being her private tutor. There were moments she acted like such a petulant foal, and there were moments where she had insight beyond her years. He let her sit there on his back, as she seemed very comfortable there. He didn't mind carrying her. Many times in the past, she fell asleep before their lessons were even over. "I imagine there must be some sort of news coming from his native land, and he needed to bring it to our attention," Spellspinner suggested. "It is no trouble of ours, however."

"Why not?"

"The various Princesses of Equestria will have to know what is going on eventually. Once he realizes our princess was denied the crown, he will go to another principality within Equestria," Spellspinner explained everything very carefully. Moon Charm liked listening to him speak. Everything he said made so much sense. "Then, the matter will be discussed by all reigning princes, and it will be handled in the way they see fit."

"You think they'll think something's wrong with the valley when they don't have a princess from the Castle of Abundance to meet with them?" Moon Charm pondered aloud.

"Actually, I am hoping that sets things in motion to look into the troubles we have here," Spellspinner replied. "It may seem peaceful on the outside, but... Tranquil Valley has problems that no one has seemed to notice. Or perhaps they are ignoring the issues, hoping someone else will take care of it. Either suggestion is very possible with the way ponies are."

Soon they came to the little path that led into the white barn owned by Moon Charm's Grandpa Tinker. Moon Charm hopped off of her teacher's back and ran into the door. A few balloons flew out before Spellspinner walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Moon Charm said loudly. She frowned instantly. It seemed that her Grandpa wasn't home. "Aw, we rushed over here for nothing..."

Inside, the barn was decorated for a party. There was even a large, multi-tiered cake with both a moon and a star on the very top of it. Plates were set on the table, and streamers were hanging from every corner to every other corner. The only things missing from this party were the ponies that were supposed to attend!

"Astral?!" Moon Charm yelled. "Come on, sis, there's no surprise if you leave the lights on when I walk in the door!"

Spellspinner looked around, including going up the stairs to check every room. The barn was empty of all ponyfolk, and this was very unusual. Tinker told him that the moment Moon Charm was done with her lessons, the twins were going to have their birthday party this evening. Tinker had never broken a promise before. How unsettling!

"Moon Charm," Spellspinner said as he came back down the stairs.

"What?" She had a napkin tied around her neck and her muzzle almost in the icing of the cake.

"...excuse me, my little pony, but exactly what are you doing?"

"There's a cake here, so I was going to eat it." She said, suddenly pulling the napkin off and sitting down on the floor. She laughed hesitantly. "I like cake! Ha... Ha... You know."

"That cake is for everyone invited to your party! You shouldn't be so eager to eat everyone's portions before the party even starts. Then what is everyone else going to eat when they come visit?" Spellspinner scolded his student harshly, but smiled the moment he was done. "So let's not focus on the fact that there's a yummy cake there and check around for your Grandfather and sister."

"No need for that," a voice said as the door opened again. An older stallion walked in and a filly with the same coat and mane color as Moon Charm was right beside him. "I'm sorry we took so long to get home, but something was amiss in town. I didn't expect the mayor to request my presence. I couldn't leave Astral Heart on her own."

"So you know about the visitor we had earlier, Tinker," Spellspinner said.

"Yes, but let's put that aside. The girls have waited long enough to celebrate their birthday today," Tinker said.

Astral Heart stood there next to her sister. Her mane was wavy and long, as opposed to Moon Charm's being short and curly. Both of them with the same eye color, same mane color. They really were identical twins, save for their cutie marks. "It's amazing you didn't eat the cake, little sis."

"Hey, we're twins," Moon Charm retorted. "For all you know, I could have been the older one."

"You always act like a little foal, so you're probably younger than I am."

"Grandpa! Which of us are the older one!"

Tinker sat down next to the table. "Hmm. You little fillies were born the same moment, at the same time. Because of that, you are always linked to each other," he said. "Come here, both of you. I promised today you would have your gifts, and here they are." He put down two boxes in front of his granddaughters. One of them had a moon on it, and the other had a star. "Go ahead. Open them."

Moon Charm used her magic to open the box in front of her. "Ooh!" she said, "It's a pretty necklace!" It floated around to fasten itself to her neck and she looked down at it. A golden circle around a brilliant red ruby hung there from the brown strap. "How neat!" The more she looked at the gem in the center, the more special she felt. It was a lovely gift. "Thank you, Grandpa!"

Astral Heart opened hers with her hooves, finding a necklace inside hers, too. It was a silver circle around a blue gem. She stared at it for a few moments and smiled. "It is very pretty," she said, beaming with pride. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Those two pendants are very special," Tinker said. "I have kept them all this time as a promise to your parents. They once wore these same gems. You must take caution to never lose these pendants. They are very important to the family. You are both old enough now to keep them."

"Whoa!" Moon Charm said excitedly. "Mama and Papa wore these! That makes them even more special!"

"Never, ever let anyone take these pendants from you for any reason, my fillies," Tinker said, giving them both an ominous feeling. It only made them nervous to think about. Why would necklaces be so important, anyway? "Now, are you ready for cake?"

That moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tinker said.

The door opened, and in came a colt with a present on his head. "Happy birthday," he said with his brown eyes peeking out from beneath his gray-ish mane. "Astral, I have a gift for you."

Astral Heart was happy to see that her closest playmate had come over. "Aw, Harvest, you really didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I do," the colt said, putting the present in front of her. "I just hope you like it. It's not as special as the pretty necklace you have on, though."

Moon Charm watched her sister open the present from her friend more excitedly than she opened the one from their Grandpa, and it annoyed her. Inside the box was a brilliant red scarf, and Harvest wrapped the it around Astral Heart's neck. She obviously loved it more than the family pendant she was given. But she didn't want to cause a fight. She just sat there, looking away from their happy giggles with an expression of tired annoyance.

Spellspinner sat next to his student. "You must not feel so jealous," he said very wisely.

"I'm not jealous at all," she answered quietly. "I'm happy that she got another gift. She acts more grown up than I do most of the time, so it makes sense. Besides, she has a friend. Harvest Cake has been her friend since we played in the yard as foals."

"Then why can't you even look happy for her?"

"Teacher... I... I don't have any friends."

"Oh, Moon Charm," Spellspinner said gently. "Not a single friend? Am I nothing to you but your teacher?" He gave her a peaceful glance, and she returned the expression. Their eyes met, linking them together in a way deeper than just physically being next to each other. It was as if they could see past each others eyes and into something further beyond. His words eventually brought her out of that intense moment. "No matter how you feel about me, I do have this for you."

"Oh?" she asked, her smile instantly returning.

"Yes, of course. I don't spend every day with you and not feel something towards you," Spellspinner said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Here. I want you to have this." He pulled out a box from under the table and place it in front of her. She opened it quickly, and stared at it in confusion. What she found inside the box was a very long strip of dark blue cloth. The fabric was very soft and shimmered in the light. She could see little moons stitched into it with silver thread.

"Is it a scarf?" she asked.

"That is not what it is intended for," he said. "Here." Using his magic, he tied it into a bow at the end of her braided tail. "This is customary for fillies at your age in my homeland. I hope you like it."

"I have a bow on my tail and a necklace around my neck! I'm pretty now!"

"You've always been pretty, my little filly."

"Thank you, Teacher. I'll treasure it forever!"

"All right then," Tinker said, catching everyone's attention. "Let's have some cake!"

"Finally," Moon Charm groaned. "I've been wanting to chow down since I got here."

Once all of the excitement was over, both of the twins were tucked into their beds upstairs. Harvest had gone home, extremely happy that he had come to the party. Tinker was taking his time in cleaning up the mess, noticing that Spellspinner stayed behind to help pick everything up, too.

"Ah, to be young again," Tinker said with a smile. "I almost envy those two."

"Almost?" Spellspinner asked, curious as to what that meant.

"I wouldn't want to shoulder the destiny that fate has given to them," Tinker said somewhat sadly. He was flying on his old Pegasus wings to undo all of the streamers. "I don't like what my intuition tells me about the future, Spellspinner."

"Did Astral Heart get her powers from you, Tinker?" Spellspinner asked. "The filly has been blessed with a type of clairvoyance I've never encountered in all my travels."

"Astral's powers are much different than clairvoyance, young stallion," Tinker corrected him cautiously. "If she was capable of magic, she would be able to use her powers much more effectively. Right now, all she can do is sense things and act accordingly. She cannot change anything. Meanwhile, Moon Charm has the power to change things, but her ability to sense things is so untrained that she cannot do anything, either."

"What exactly are you saying?" Spellspinner was confused by Tinker's cryptic words. "Are you calling your talented grandchildren... Useless?"

"As they are, they cannot do anything to fix what's happened, unfortunately," Tinker continued. "Young stallion, I value your relationship with Moon Charm. I'd even venture to say that when she comes of age, the bond between you will become the deepest love either of you will ever experience. I trust you with her more than any other." He sighed as he landed on the ground, putting all of the streamers into a trash bag. "This is why I'm going to tell you everything. You must not tell anyone else of these secrets. If you knew the truth, perhaps you would be a better tutor for Moon Charm. Perhaps you could prepare her for what is coming."

"But what of Astral Heart? Should someone not look after her as well?"

"The heart destined for Astral is her peer, not her teacher. She does not need the guardian to look after her, but a companion to keep her company," Tinker said. "Come and sit down with me, now that the mess is cleaned up. There is much to discuss." He took a few steps towards the sitting room of the barn before looking back. "Do us both a favor and make sure the little ones are sound asleep."

Spellspinner did as he was told, heading back up the stairs. He peeked through the door, only to find Astral Heart in her bed, sleeping calmly... And his student sleeping half on her bed, half of her body hanging off of it. Moon Charm held onto a plush toy of a pony in one hand, her blanket in another, and was snoring extremely loudly. Using his magic, he picked her up and tucked her back in. He couldn't help but smile at her as he put her pony plush right against her. She made a few noises other than snores, but she didn't seem to notice being moved. Once that was done, he walked back out as quietly as he could,

After he came back downstairs, he noticed Tinker was sitting on the family couch, holding a very thick book. It was frayed and ugly, the pages looked more like ancient parchment than paper found nowadays. Spellspinner hadn't seen a text appearing so much like a relic since he was back home in Saddle Arabia.

"Sit, young stallion."

Spellspinner sat.

Tinker opened the book, turning through the old pages. They seemed as if they were going to fall apart. He came to one page and stopped. "Tranquil Valley is known for fertile fields all throughout the world. This place is home to much of the food that is eaten throughout Equestria and to a few other places as well. If you want to know what the Draconiquis was doing here, well, now you have your answer."

"...you saw him. Silver Serpent."

"I did." Tinker replied coolly. "These fields are sacred. It is not any normal soil that the Earth ponies toil here. Upheld by the crown found in the Castle of Abundance, the capital of Tranquil Valley, the soil will never run out of minerals no matter how much any of a certain food is grown. I imagine that the Draconiquis nation is worried... Or perhaps they are all ready starving." He turned the page. "Prince Palium Regale the Alicorn..He was known as the Tranquil Prince all throughout Equestria. His beloved Princess, Heavenly Skies, had his foals, She was married to him, but a Pegasus does not have the magic or the strength an Alicorn possesses, and she died in the process... Suddenly, a woman named Golden Rose approached the Prince, and things took a turn for the worst."

Spellspinner was confused. "Wait. I was under the impression that Golden Rose was the prince's daughter!"

"She spreads those rumors far and wide so people will believe she has a legitimate chance at being the heir. But Palium Regale only loved one mare, and that was Princess Heavenly Skies. There is absolutely no way he could have had a daughter by another mare! As I was saying... A foul magic came upon the castle, and the Crown of Tranquility reacted terribly to Golden Rose trying to wear it! A servant belonging to the Princess grabbed the foals and escaped as quickly as he could. There was a battle inside the castle, but by the time it was over, Palium Regale had died... And Golden Rose walked out - wounded, but alive," Tinker looked up, then gazed over to Spellspinner. "If you haven't figured it out yet, yes, I am that servant."

"And the foals are Astral Heart and Moon Charm."

"That they are, young stallion."

"They are the true heirs of the crown, then... Even though neither of the two are Alicorns. Moon Charm is a unicorn, and Astral Heart is an Earth pony. They do not appear to be royalty," Spellspinner thought aloud.

"You are a smart one, but you are still green," Tinker said, half laughing. "Alicorns are not born. The power must be earned. Golden Rose thought becoming a princess would make her an Alicorn and grant her power, but it backfired. To become an Alicorn, it must be earned. Not only that, but only another Alicorn can initiate the process. You have to earn the power, and be promoted to the rank via another of that same rank."

"Forgive me for being unfamiliar with this, as Alicorns are not native of my homeland."

"Of course. You can only find them here in Equestria, and the reason why is because Alicorns - except for Celestia and Luna - are not natural. The evolution is triggered with magic, and has only been going on for the last couple hundred years or so," Tinker continued as he flipped another page in his book. "Yes, those two are destined to become Princesses and rule in their parents stead. However, the journey will be long and hard, and I have no idea when it will start. Quite frankly, this old stallion could die at any time, and they are barely at the age to be considered mares. I have passed this information down to you, so that you can do what I cannot, Spellspinner. Astral Heart may have her friend to guide her, but Moon Charm will need you, especially if I die before this all starts."

"What will the trials be?"

"After the battle in the Castle of Abundance, something flew out of the castle at such a speed I could not figure out exactly what they were. But they were the same colors as the ones known to be on the flag of Tranquil Valley. I could only believe they are the four stones that belong in the Crown of Tranquility," Tinker said. "The four Essences of Tranquility. Amoris, Asperitatis, Concordiae, and Honoris. Place these within the Mare Tranquillitatis, and our land, at least, should be healed. As far as those two wearing it, you will have to get an Alicorn from elsewhere in Equestria to initiate the process, so they may take their rightful place."

Spellspinner sat there in silence for a while. This was so much to take in all at once. His student, an heir to the throne of Tranquil Valley? He thought about it. Silver Serpent, a prince from a country inhabited by the Draconiquis, headed to the castle just earlier. He would be an enemy, as would the one who wanted the powers of an Alicorn - Golden Rose. He cared for his student now for at least a year, and as he thought everything over, now that he knew what she was to face, there was no way he could abandon her!

"I've decided," he said, determined.

"About?"

"I will do all in my power to help my student and her sister."

"I knew that was the spirit that resided in you. I saw it all... And I believe I will see it again."

"Tinker, what do you mean by 'see it all'?"

"Do you honestly think that Prince Palium Regale and Princess Heavenly Skies actually sat down and talked with me through all of these details? Goodness, no. I found out because of one of my inventions that allows me to see the future in my sleep. That is why my name is Tinker, after all. I was an inventor working for the house of Heavenly Skies ever since she was a filly." He laughed. "I offered to work for her only because she was so pretty. The prettiest filly I ever laid eyes on. I was in love!"

"You raised her daughters because you were in love with the princess."

"Is it that obvious?"

"...it is now, **Grandpa** Tinker."

"Back on topic, young stallion," Tinker said, immediately wanting to change the subject. "The future is unpredictable. There are no constants. Even if I see a vision of the future because of my invention, that does not mean it is the only future possible. The only thing that is the same in every vision I see of the future is the fact that you are there, at Moon Charm's side. This is probably because you don't have to learn to care for her in the future. You all ready do."

"I do care for Moon Charm. She is my student and my friend."

"As it is now, yes. And you take your bond with her very seriously. You two are linked together by destiny. You two will grow to love each other over time. If things happen as I hope they will, young stallion, you will become a prince of this country through marriage!"

"I care for Moon Charm, but is she not too young to be planning out her wedding?"

"Aye, she is. But be careful, little fillies grow up so fast." Tinker yawned loudly. "Would you like to stay here for the night, or would you prefer to head home?"

"I am tired enough to sleep here, but I feel it would be improper."

Tinker put away the ancient book and smiled. "You're all ready family. Stay. You can even move in. We've got the extra room, ha ha."

"That's it!" Spellspinner said, heading for the door. "I am going home!" He left before Tinker could say anything more to him.

"...this old pony has been here long enough..." he said, heading to bed. "I don't know when, but... I can feel my time fading very fast. When this happens, I... I hope my precious little fillies can forgive me."


End file.
